Cynwäll-Elfen
Die Cynwäll-Elfen sind ein abgeschiedenes Volk der Elfen, die sich ganz der Suche nach Noesis verschrieben haben. Allgemeines Geschichte Bruderkrieg Die Cynwäll-Elfen entstanden aus einem Thronstreit der Daikinee-Elfen. In der Sprache der Elfen bedeutet "Cynwäll" "Verbannt". So hat der Name der Cynwäll während der Serrelis, eines Bruderkrieges, seinen Ursprung. Die Brüder Elhan und Silmae kämpften um das Erbe ihres Vaters Seos, welcher der König von Quithayran und mit einem Feenwesen Fayel liiert war. Doch obwohl sie durch ihr Blut verbunden waren, waren sie durch ihre Gaben getrennt. Ihre Fähigkeiten wurden immer unterschiedlicher als sie aufwuchsen. Als die Zeit anbrach um einen neuen König zu erwählen war Elhan den Sterblichen so nahe, daß die Elfen beschlossen, diesen weisen und toleranten Prinzen zu erwählen. Das Feenvolk jedoch erwählte den feurigen Silmae, welcher ohne ein Zeichen von Zweifel handelte. Bald weitete sich der Konflikt zu einer bewaffneten Auseinandersetzung aus. Keiner beachtete den Wunsch der beiden Brüder, den Wunsch zur Versöhnung, denn sie alle waren zu sehr damit beschäftigt, ihren eigenen Willen durchzusetzen. So trafen sich die Brüder und Elhan beschloss zurückzutreten. Es schien ihm die einzig sinnvolle Lösung zu sein. Er verurteilte sich selbst zum Cynwe, was Exil bedeutet, und verlies mit seine treuesten Anhängern Quithayran. Exil So zogen sie in den Wald von Allyvie, das Gebiet der Drachen von Lanever. Dort in den Gipfeln der Behemothberge lebten die Cynwäll eine lange Zeit unbehelligt und zurückgezogen in ihren Zyklopenstädten, wo sie die uralten Cimes-Drachen als Verbündete, sowie Überreste einer vergangen Zivilisation fanden. Diese hinterließ auch die Festung Laroq, welche nur mit Hilfe der fliegenden Drachen überhaupt erreicht werden konnte. Die Cynwäll-Elfen gründeten dort die Stadt Wyde und lernten die Geheimnisse der Ruinen, wodurch sie Zugriff unter anderem auf eine alte Armee von Robotern erhielten. Sie begaben sich auf die Suche nach der Noesis, der Harmonie von Geist und Körper, der Wahrheit. Rag'narok Lange Zeit grenzten sich die Cynwäll-Elfen von allen anderen Völkern ab, doch mit dem Erwachen der Finsternis in Achéron zogen sie an der Seite der Löwen von Alahan und den Greifen von Akkylanien in der Ersten Schlacht von Kaiber gegen diesen neuen Feind. Nach Jahrhunderten des Nachsinnens und der Forschungen begannen sie ihre Neutralität niederzulegen und in das Ereignis einzugreifen, welches Aarklash veränderte. So wussten sie, dass die Zukunft vom Ausgang des Rag'Narok abhängt. Ihre Entscheidung trug sie letztendlich auf die Seite des Lichtes. Um mit den Sphinx, den Löwen, den Greifen und den Kelten von Avagddu Seite an Seite zu kämpfen. Die Armeen der Cynwäll sind nicht sehr zahlreich, jedoch ist ihre Kraft beträchtlich. Sie wird durch einen antiken Verstand geleitet, durch die Flügel der Drachen getragen und durch längst vergessene mechanische Krieger unterstützt. Zeitstrahl * 558 Serrelis, Kämpfe um die Thronfolge von Quithayran * 675 Verrat der Baronie Acheron, Erste Schlacht von Kaïber * 832 Gründung von Cadwallon * 1001 Zweite Schlacht von Kaïber, Battle of the Dragon’s Gorge * 1005 Belagerung von Acheron, Dritte Schlacht von Kaïber * 1007 Mehöl’s quest * 1008 Mehöls kehrt zurück begleitet von einem Kind der Utopia der Sphinx Gesellschaft Land Wissenschaft und Technik Religion Die Cynwäll lehnen es ab, den Göttern zu folgen und erkennen die Lehre der Noesis als ihren einzigen Glauben an. Die Noesis umschreibt die Wahrheit und die Harmonie zwischen Körper und Geist. Jedoch spricht ein Cynwäll nicht oft über seinen Glauben. In den Klöstern der Cynwäll treffen sich die Equanim unter der Leitung der Noesier. Die Equanime sind kriegerische Mönche die sich auf die Suche nach der Noesis begeben haben. Sie erforschen die Harmonie zwischen Körper und Geist bis sie an die Vollendung dieses Wissens gelangen. Wenige haben es geschafft, diese wenigen nennt man Noesier. Die Equanime nehmen innerhalb der Politik der Cynwäll selten eine Stellung ein. Jedoch waren sie nicht ganz unschuldig, als die Elfen beschlossen in das Geschehen des Rag'Narok einzugreifen. Sie spielten eine entscheidende Rolle bei der Entscheidung, tatsächlich waren sie sogar ausschlaggebend. Wer hätte diese Bedrohung denn besser vorausahnen können? Die Selsym der Cynwäll verinnerlichen ebenfalls diese Lehre. Indem sie Körper und Geist miteinander harmonisieren, erreichen sie die Perfektion im Kampf. Sie stellen sich ganzen Horden und bleiben denoch tapfer, denn sie wissen, dass dieses Zeitalters die Pfade der Zukunft birgt. Magie Die Héliasten suchen nach jenen arkanen Gerätschaften, welche in den uralten Tempeln Lanevers warten. Galhyan begab sich mit seinen Gefährten auf diese Queste um die uralten Geheimnisse dieser Konstrukte zu entschlüsseln. Das Ziel dieser Reise ist es, die Kreationen der Altvorderen zu verstehen und die Fähigkeit, diese Konstrukte zu beseelen, zu erlangen. Doch noch lange haben die Héliasten nicht alle Geheimnisse entschlüsselt. Die ersten Erfolge zeichnen sich in den Akhamiäl der Cynwäll ab. Da ihre Produktion jedoch sehr kostspielig ist werden sie oft als Wächter oder als Erweiterung der Befehlskette eingesetzt. Sie können einfache Aufgaben mit einer geringen Fehlerwahrscheinlichkeit lösen. Desweiteren hat man Statuen wandeln sehen. Konstrukte von der Größe eines Mannes, welche ruhig und friedlich in den Tempeln Lanevers warten um die Befehle der Cynwäll Generäle zu befolgen, die diese Krieger mit der Sphäre der Klarheit zu erwecken imstande sind. Jedoch werden nicht nur Krieger beseelt; auch Waffen und Rüstungen sowie andere Apparaturen werden durch die Héliasten aktiviert. So zum Beispiel das Echyrion, das Syd, der Held von Kaiber trägt. Die hélianthischen Gerätschaften sind jedoch nicht mit gewöhnlichen magischen Waffen und Rüstungen zu vergleichen. In ihnen schlummert eine äonenalte Technologie die immer noch unzählige Geheimnisse birgt. Man sagt, dass die Cynwäll die Technologie von den Sphinx erhielten, welche sie mit diesen kunstollen Gegenständen vertraut machten. Die Sonnenkronen sind das Zeichen der Cynwäll Héliasten. Es ist gleichzeitig einer der Gründe ihrer Macht: die fein geschmiedeten Metallreifen sind so gearbeitet, dass sie die Magie des Lichts verstärken. Die Zaubersprüche der Cynwäll Magier besitzen mit ihrer Hilfe eine größere Reichweite und ihre Macht über die Konstrukte Lanevers erstreckt sich über einen größeren Bereich. Chronomantie ist die bizarre Wissenschaft, mit denen die Synchronim die Zeit, ein komplexes Geflecht, beeinflussen. Doch trotz ihres bisher erlangten Wissens sind sie weit davon entfernt, die letzten Geheimnisse dieser Wissenschaft zu entschlüsseln. In der Schlacht begleiten die Synchronime und die Kriegskonstrukte das Heer der Cynwäll. Viele Krieger tragen Rüstungen und Waffen oder gar Artefakte auf der Basis der Hélianth Magie. Auch werden in den Komandozentralen hélianthische Gerätschaften verwendet um die Schlachten zu überwachen und um die Truppen besser zu koordinieren. Man trifft auch Krieger mit hélianthischen Protesen an, die Echahim. Diese Eliteeinheit bewegt sich wie Spinnen über das Schlachtfeld und bringt die Schlagkraft der Elfen dorthin, wo sie am dringensten benötigt wird. Wege der Cynwäll *Vermächtnis der Alten *Klinge der Wahrheit *Armee der Republik *Klöster der Equanim *Weg des Trihedron Personen Quellen *Kartenset Weg der Cynwäll Kategorie:Elfen Kategorie:Cynwäll-Elfen Kategorie:Weg des Lichts